


and i want more

by nonopiimagines



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Swearing, hand holding, mostly just two people who don't understand what they want, spoilers for Max's quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: gender-neutral captain x vicar maxthe captain wants answers from the vicar  after finding the "scholar" in Fallbrook.
Relationships: Reader/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 60





	and i want more

"Real shocker there, Max. The vicar was a lying piece of shit the whole time."

If Ellie and Nyoka were here, you'd like to think they would be cheering you on. But a pitstop on Groundbreaker meant it was just you and the lying piece of shit in question. And maybe SAM. But Parvati started some firmware updates on him before she left, so he might as well be gone too. 

The good vicar didn't even look up from his book, but he at least had the grace to acknowledge your presence. "I thought we had talked this through already. I thought we were done." He sighed, his shoulders sagging a little, his face finally looking his proper age in the dim lamplight. He turned to you finally, not really angry, not really annoyed, just tired. "What do you want me to say?"

You just stood there, trying to lean up against the door frame, trying to look cool, like this was your ship and it always had been. Being a Captain was still something you were getting used to and the ease and the confidence you wish you had didn't come naturally. So you gave up, giving yourself more time to formulate a response, to try to put your feelings into words, as you walked across the room and sat on Max's bed. You studied his head and the way his hair was always so perfectly cut, the way his jaw looked against the lamplight, his head turned towards you but ultimately unable to see you. You had all the reasons to hate him and he had just handed you more on a silver platter. 

But you didn't want to.

You were the same in some ways. You were both looking for answers to questions that were better left unknown. You were both willing to do anything to get there.

And maybe because of that you felt you had a special bond with him. A bond that he betrayed. Even if he didn't know how highly you thought of him. Even if he didn't know what he was betraying.

"I expected more from you." God, you sounded like his mother or something. A parent disciplining a child. "I wanted more from you."

He didn't say anything and you didn't think he was going to. Maybe you had said too much already. He was so devoted to his path, The Plan, that other people were just stepping stones to him. Part of you wanted to leave, but something kept you there, sitting on his bed, staring at his silhouette. This was as close as you were ever going to get you him. An arm's length away, one outstretched arm and your fingertips could brush his shoulder. Physically close, but never emotionally.

"Maybe I should go," your voice was quiet as you said it, even the soft hum of ADA's systems sounded louder than your voice. In one fluid movement you were back at the door where you started, it was only a momentary lapse in judgement that led you inside. Maintain a good working relationship, never get closer.

"Captain," Max was up out of his chair, but his hand was still braced on his books, his lifelines. Your eyes followed the contours of his arm and shoulder before landing on his face, his demeanor, his stature, his expression were different than normal. In his voice was something else, a hint of fear, a hint of losing something. 

"Don't worry, you can stay aboard the Unreliable." You watched him, wondering if that quelled whatever you saw manifesting behind his gaze. "We still need our vicar." _I still want you around_, is what you wanted to say.

His face softened at your words, but he was quick to regain his composure. Denied, unsure, and incomplete, you turned to leave, eager to get back to the Captain's quarters to think about what to do next, then to inevitably wonder what your next interaction with Max would be like, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned slightly as it descended down your arm to slide into your hand and squeeze it lightly. 

"Thank you."

As soon as the warmth invaded you and wound it's way up your throat and into your cheeks, it was gone and he was back at his desk, opening his book, returning his focus to the pages below.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
